When The Patient Meets The Doctor
by LittleCullenBabe
Summary: Bella Swan is a troubled, and abused girl. When Dr. Carlisle Cullen comes to give her an physical examination, Bella thinks he's just doing his job. But will these two be destined for eachother. Better than the summary.
1. The Paitent

A/N: This is my first story in over a year, so please be kind.

Chapter 1- The Patient

I stared at the doctor. The pale, blond doctor. The incredibly hot doctor. The doctor that beckoned me closer.

"Isabella Swan."The doctor called. I came, well was ordered around to that name. The older woman holding me so I wouldn't break down stood up as well.

"Bella, he's waiting." Lacy nudged.

I walked closer, and the doctor led us down a series of halls, before stopping at an exam room.

"Here we go." The doctor said, most likely trying to make some small talk with us. My case worker muttered a few words to the doctor; the doctor looked and nodded at me, seeming to understand what really I had gone through. The doctor ushered us in, made way with formalities, and release forms, that Lacy gladly signed them. He gestured for Lacy, and I to sit down, before saying "Undress, we need to take an accurate weight." I stared at the nameplate of the hot doctor: Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I stared back at him, and Lacy. Lacy seemed to nod, gesturing for me to do as he directed. I stepped off the bed, making the paper on the bed make a crinkle noise. I took my purple long sleeve shirt off, and black jeans off. I heard the gasps from Cullen. He gestured to the digital scale in the middle of the room, but still off to the side, somehow.

I nodded, and on the scale. A few seconds, and beeps later, my weight came up. Seventy- six pounds.

"How old are you, Isabella?"

"Bella and I'm seventeen."

Dr. Cullen noted this, and that. The finally said "Your fifty pounds underweight."

Lacy gasped, but I didn't, knowing that was what I had guessed.

"Bella, get dressed, and meet me in my office… alone."

A/N: The more reviews I get, the quicker I post chapters, and whoever sends me a review, will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Thanks.


	2. The Feeling

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, because of marching band starting up for me again.**

Chapter 2- The Feeling

I grabbed for my jeans, and shirt, and dressed. I walked the blank, sterile, white halls, searching out for his office, not an easy task, considering all the offices were stale, and sterile. After what seemed like hours I found his office. I felt a tugging, painful tightening in my chest. I clawed at the feeling. The feeling made my vision hazy, my knees were buckling. I reached a hand out, what to reach out for, I didn't know. I felt my mind doing a mental reel. I felt myself falling into a dark abyss, but before I reached the floor, I was caught by arms.

_******Flashback*******_

_I had just gotten home. I smiled and looked at Edward's Volvo in the driveway. He was here. I looked at the ring on my ring finger. A red ruby row, were intermingled with diamonds. I couldn't help but smile as I walked in the house. A punch was all it took, before the abuse started._

_*****End Flashback*****_

I woke up in the arms of Dr. Cullen. I lifted myself onto his lap. I felt tired; I didn't want to fall asleep on Dr. Cullen.

"Is there a bed around here?" Cullen nodded, and I stood up wobbly and buckling knees, and walked. Then, I fell. Cullen picked me up, and I felt a mouth on mine, and they were Carlisle's. I felt a tugging romance on me.

I then woke up in a hospital bed with me hooked up to monitors, and wires attached.

**A/N: I don't know how soon Chapter will be updated. But thanks for reading this story. Remember, if you review you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**


	3. Home

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on updating a chapter. Am currently looking for a Beta, so if you are available to be a Beta for this story, please email me at olivia_. Only if you are interested. Without further a due, I give you Chapter 3.**_

Chapter 3- Home

The wires were not a blessing. Neither were the monitors. Dr. Cullen stood there taking daily vital signs, or at least that was I thought he was doing.

"Ah, you're up." Cullen said, putting the clipboard back down at the end of the bleak hospital bed, I sat up, pulling on the wires, digging them in. I swore at them, but they relaxed to my new position.

"We need to talk." I nodded patting a spot on the bed for him, but he continued to stand.

"Your heart, it's weak, so weak, that if you strain yourself too hard, this will be fatal." I felt my eyes widening in shock. I felt tears burning behind my eyes, threatening to let them go. I pulled my knees to my chest, put my head down on my knees, and let my tears come. It felt horrible to know I was going to die. Dr. Cullen's phone rang, and he stepped out of the room to answer. He came back with a solemn look on his face.

"Lacy's been killed, your with me now, kiddo." I looked up; no doubt my face, a mess from crying, and sobbing. Dr. Cullen knelt beside my bed, and said 'You're living with me now, is that okay?"

I nodded, unsure of what to do. Dr. Cullen unhooked my wires, and sat me up on the bed. He went into the closet, and handed me the rank, foul smelling, old clothes I had come to this hospital with. I walked with him out to his car, my mind blank, but I never wanted to be the weak girl. I was past that stage in my life. I sat in the shotgun of his black Mercedes. I watched as Carlisle, as he asked me to call him, as he pulled his seatbelt over his sculpted, broad chest. The chest I wanted on mine. The he put the car in drive, and we were off, to his house.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and again, if you want to be my Beta, email me at olivia_, and I will tell you all the details, and requirements. Thank you, and the next Chapter will most likely be an Author's Note.**


	4. His House

_**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me.**_

Chapter 4-His House

I watched the world go by as I looked out on the passenger side window. I saw the people on the streets laughing, and smiling. I couldn't help but be jealous at them, because they were happy, and here I was sitting in old, nasty clothing. Fifteen minutes passed by without one word passed between me, and Carlisle. I let out a groan, and Carlisle must have thought to turn on the radio, so there would be some noise in the car.

"So, how goes life?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Okay, I get your point. Recently, your life has taken a turn for the worse." But look on the bright side; you're away from the person who did that to you, able to live with someone who will take very good care of you."

I shrugged my shoulders, and focused my eyes on the road passing by us.

"So can, you tell me who killed Lacy?" I asked hoping to get the information I wanted.

"I would tell you but that is more than you can handle in this situation you are in, I mean I probably was a little casual in the way I said it, and I apologize, but I wasn't sure how to put it without getting you more riled up."

"Why did you take me without asking me, first?"

"Because Bella, I knew you once, when you were really little, and when you got lost in a hospital 7 years ago, so I felt at that point very connected to you."

I relive that scene every night, because at that point my parents just dropped me off at the hospital, and took off, so I just cried, and cried till a very kind man rescued me. That was him? But how? I would have recognized him today.

"That was probably reckless of me to just take you home without an answer from you."

He pulled into the driveway of his home, and like that we were there. I unbuckled myself from the seat, and walked behind him to the front door. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. He let me go in first, and I stood there, feeling as awkward as can be. He ushered me to the kitchen where he made me an omelet, 6 pieces of bacon, a glass of orange juice, and some hash browns. I gobbled it down, my tongue getting enveloped by the tastes I hadn't had in such a long time.

"Good?" I nodded my head. After I finished, he put the plate in the sink, and walked away from the sink.

"The bathroom is upstairs, please take a bath before you go to sleep tonight, you can sleep in my bedroom tonight, and I can sleep on the couch."

I nodded my head, and headed upstairs. I eventually found the way to the bathroom, and turned on the showerhead. I ripped off the stink clothes, and threw them on the floor, and was left in my matching green polka-dotted underwear. I looked under the sink for shampoo, body wash, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I found them immediately, I unhooked my bra, and stepped out of my boy short underwear, and stepped into the shower. It felt amazing to be washing away the dirt, and grime that had built up during those months of abuse. I brushed my teeth, washed my body, and my hair, and I was ready to go to bed, despite it being very early in the day. A whole day of sleeping wouldn't be a bad idea. I stepped out of the shower, and looked around for a towel. As I was looking for a towel, I found a whole stack of them on a towel rack, a tall towel rack, and I had to reach for the towels, but I did get it. I thanked Carlisle in my mind, and prayed that this very well treatment of me would continue. I wrapped the towel around my very small body, and picked up the dirty clothes, and walked downstairs.

I found Carlisle in the living room, watching a documentary about organs. As if Carlisle could sense I was there, he turned around, and saw me standing there, dripping wet.

"Let me get those dirty clothes for you, and some clean ones." I stood there as he took them from my hands, and went upstairs to get me some new, clean clothes. He came back with a Harry Potter shirt, and a fresh pair of underwear. I didn't want to know where that underwear had come from.

"Ummm…" I stuttered.

"I'll leave the room as you change." I nodded my thanks, and pulled on the shirt, and the underwear.

"You can come in." I said, and Carlisle strode back in the living room. I still stood there, unsure of what to do. Carlisle choked down a laugh, and patted a spot for me to sit down. I sat down on the leather recliner. I felt my eyes falling down on my eyes. At last I lost the battle with awareness, and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Thank you for your reading, and reviewing of this fanfic. Keep up the good work, my little Babes. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, despite my busy schedule.**_


	5. Off To See

_**A/N: I am super happy to be writing again. Please forgive me. My computer crashed, and guess what? Yep, it had all my work on it. All the way to chapter 32, so yeah, and I'm currently writing on a mini-laptop so... But I'll be writing what I hope to be a really long chapter for you guys today. Again, I have marching more frequently these days, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update at the rate you guys want. But none the less, here you guys go. Oh, and Disclaimer I don't own it. SM does it, I just manipuate it. P.S. If you see any plagurism of this story please message me immediately. Thanks.**_

_** -LittleCullenBabe**_

Chapter 5- Off to see

When I woke up, it was in the darkness, I felt for the warmth I leaned on, Carlisle. But he wasn't there. I looked around the expansive room, and when I didn't find him either, I felt panic rising up in my chest. This panic was a panic I knew well. We had become best friends over the abuse period. This was a sign of a panic attack. When I told people I had problems with panic attacks, they looked at me like I was crazy, and they walked away. I learned to keep my mouth shut when these occurences happened, and dealt with it in silence.

When I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen into the living room, the panic began to expand my entire chest, rubberbands held tight around my chest, like when you put a rubberband around your finger, and it cut off circulation to your finger, and it turned from red to blue to purple. I could barely breathe. In came Carlisle, but that did nothing to soothe the fact that I was in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"P-pa-pan-pani-panic attack." I stuttered.

Carlisle took a few strides foward, and I was lifted up in his arms. I grapsed his clean green shirt, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. All the abuse I went through, no one there for me, it finally overwhelmed me, and I burst out in tears, sobbing the whole way to the bathroom.

"Shhh, no one will ever hurt you. I know a way to help you but you have to trust me." Carlisle said.

"I trust you." I mumured.

Carlisle tugged the shirt off me, and tugged the underwear down, and off me. He turned the shower on, and then he did what I think was impossible. Carlisle stripped down out of his pajamas, and out of his plaid boxer-briefs. I think my entire body went to heaven, because it was something I had never seen before. My eyes wouldn't let me look anywhere but his face.

A man. Naked. Shower. Me. him. My mind stopped forming complete sentences. Carlisle took my hand, and gently brought me over to the shower. I don't remember how it happened , but he we were, in a shower together.

"Bella, can you sit down for me? I'm going to help you." I nodded, and did what I was told. In this shower I could have layed down,a nd there still would have been room. I leaned over, and Carlisle put his hands on my back, and he started rubbing my back, slow, small circles as first, but getting lager, and faster as he went on. As his hands worked on my back, my mind couldn't help but wander what else he could so with those hands.

"Carlisle, I want you to do something fod.r me." I splatered out, before I lost my courage.

"Yes, Bella. What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Have sex with me." I said. With those words muttered, Carlisle's hands stopped on my back. I felt something twitch behind me, and I knew that it had gotten his attention.

"Umm, Bella this is not right." Carlisle said, trying to downplay the fact that he had a hard on.

"How, just because I was abused? Or how about the fact I'm almost eighteen years old? I know what I want. It's you." I smiled in saying. I turned to face Carlisle, and his face said it all, he was trying hard not to say, because his words said one thing, but obviously his cock thought something else.

"Bella... This is something that once you do, you can't go back." Carlisle stamered.

"I know. But if this my one chance, I'm going to take it." I smiled again in saying. I pressed myself closer to him, and the expression on his face, and in his eyes changed. His gold eyes were had changed from gentle, and sensitive to everything I wanted.

He dipped his mouth to mine, and reason went up in flames, as everything else did. He deepened the kiss, moving my tongue, and his was like fire and ice.

"Please, Carlisle." I sobbed.

Carlisle took me in his arms, and brought me to his bedroom. He gently layed me on the bed. I was already breathing hard, and he lowered his mouth to my nipple.

"Carlisle!" I moaned unable to control it. His tongue rolled itself around my nipples. I grabbed at his back, needing to hold on if I was going to make it. His fingers were on my stomach, and were going down.

"Can Bella not handle herself?" Carlisle smirked, trying to get me upset.

"I can handle myself..." As I was trying to say you can't, he shoved a finger into me. I gasped.

The feeling was building to a cresendo, and I couldn't speak, let alone breathe that well. Carlisle then added another finger, and then the feeling of his fingers going in and out was too much for me.

"Carlisle!" I gasped, tumbling into space, a space filled with stars, and it was wonderful.

When I awoke, I found Carlisle at his desk, typing a paper of some importance, because of his fast speed. It was something I had to grasp. He, the man who gave me the most wondeful night of my life up to this momment, and there he was, not with me, but with my computer.

I grasped the sheet around my body, and tip-toed out of the room, not didturbing Carlisle. I headed downstairs, my death grip on the railing, so I wouldn't fall. I grabbed a few pieces of bread, and turkey, and made sandwiches. After I gobbeled down the sandwiches, I sat there wondering about Carlisle, and why he wasn't there. Without the company of Carlisle, I was nothing. He held me together when I was falling apart. He was the glue. I guess I wasn't that much of a house guest if I tried to get busy with the one who gave me a place to stay.

I knew that I'd have to make a change, provide, and help him for taking care of me. I went back upstairs, and walked into Carlisle's room.

"I need clothes." I stated.

"I know you do, which is why we're going out to get you new clothes. " Carlisle said.

He stood up, and went over to his dresser, and pulled out the now clean clothes I had worn over here. I pulled on the clothes, and Carlisle changed into jeans, and a blue polo, and grabbed his keys. I followed him, turning on my autopilot.

After a fifeteen minute drive, we reached the local mall. Carlisle led me into a Nordstrom, and all hell broke loose shortly after.

Carlisle spent over five hundred dollars on me, and I protested all the purchases. As we drove back to the house the words "I'm sorry", we're spoken a lot, and the tears threatened to fall, but my lip trembled the minute he said that he regretted what he did to me last night.

Walking into the house made my situation real. The minute I walked into his house, all I wanted to do was to eat, grab a shower, and sleep. That's what I did. I ate spaghetti, grabbed a long ass shower, and I wore my new pajamas, a dark lilac night gown. The dreams made the night long, and horrible. All the nightmares made me scream, and Carlisle did come to the room, and helped me back to sleep, but there was no more of the close physical contact.

The minute I woke up, I knew what I wanted, and needed to do. Pack and leave. I packed the clothes Carlisle had bought me. I headed downstairs, and the first thing Carlisle said to me "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay with you anymore."

"Why?"

"My emotions are getting to mixed up with this whole thing." I breathed, trying to hold back my tears, but after watching his eyes turn sorrowful, the tears fell, and they wouldn't stop until Carlisle had walked over to me. I took a deep breath, and I stepped back, and it was hard, but I walked to the door, and walked out. It tore my heart out to do that, but I knew that if wouldn't have worked out between us.

I heard Carlisle coming after me, and I ducked anywhere I could, and before I knew it, I was in a place I had no clue where it was, or how to get out. Then something I forgot struck me. Cash. I made my way to a small back corner, and tried to make myself go to sleep, but every sound, every noise made me jump. But I know I could do it, because after everything... When light came upon me, I thanked myself, and the next thing I knew after I changed into my clean clothes was "Want to be our girl for an hour?'

_**A/N: So what did you think about that? Not what you expected. Thanks for sticking with me. this will get done no matter how long this takes. Review and Rate. Stay excellent my Little Babes. **_


End file.
